Zeitn Westside Gangsters
Westside Gangsters Zeitn (10WGM014) was born on August 4, 2010 in the Westside Gangsters Pack. His mother was an unnamed subordinate female and his father was either the dominate male of the Westside Gangsters, Phillton, or a roving male. Zeitn was born with two other littermates, his two brothers Bikub (10WGM012) and Ryov (10WGM013). Zeitn was the smallest, weakest kit. A little more than a month before, the dominate female of the Westside Gangsters, Ziriadi, had given birth to her litter of two kits named Kehoy and Soby. Since Zeitn and his brothers were not the kits of the dominate pair, they were almost abandoned. However, they survived, despite their mother dissapearing shortly after thier birth. Since the Westside Gangsters were still semi-wild at the time of his birth, not much was known about his kithood. Very few individuals were habitated and ID-Chipped. However, Zeitn and his brothers were easily habitated and by early 2011, the majority of the pack was fully habitated, thus making it easy for accurate information to be gathered on the group. Dominate female Ziriadi continued to evict all her rivals and as Zeitn grew up he began helping in the group. His brothers began roving at about a year of age but Zeitn remained within the pack, helping Ziriadi raise her kits or aiding in the defense of his home against the family's rivals. Sadly, Ziriadi was predated on September 1, 2011, leaving the pack without thier leader. Several of the group's females began to fight for dominance so some of the males left to rove while they were fighting. Zeitn remained in the group with the dominate male Phillton. The two of them hung around to see who would become the new dominate female. Finally, after feirce fighting, the eldest daughter of Ziriadi, Kiriembriellee, emerged triumphant, being the strongest female. Phillton then began to leave and rove along with his sons and relitives. Zeitn remained in the group and behaved as the dominate male for a while. He substituted for Phillton while he was gone on extended roving expoditions. Zeitn remained in his birth pack well after the grear war between the Hunters and the Westside Gangsters. He aided in the violent attack that wounded many and lead to the death of the long-term Hunters dominate female, Keeper. After the Westside Gangsters were beaten, they began to take land from other rivals. Although Kiriembriellee failed to take the Hunters' kingdom, her own empire was expanding to the southeast. The Westside Gangsters were well looked after under her command so finally, in early 2012, Zeitn began to rove. He left in a coalition consisting of his relitives, Wadder, Nean and Soby, and his two brothers, Bikub and Ryov and the six males headed west. Tristar After just a short while, the six rovers ran into three evicted Isis B females, all daughters of the dominant female Mallace and dominate male Marvin. Their names were Uruka, Hartha and Cazzanna, all littermates and all unwelcome in their birth group. The males accompanied them for a while and the nine animals quickly became a new pack called the Tristar. After a while, the two sisters Hartha and Cazzanna began to fight for dominance. The males quickly followed suit. Cazzanna was Zeitn's first mate so he got involved in the battle to become the dominate male. However, he was the youngest male next to Wadder. Nean, the oldest, strongest, and most aggressive male, fought hard and finally beat the other males into submission and became the dominate male beside Cazzanna, who had won the position as the dominate female. Beaten, Zeitn was forced to take a subordinate role. He stayed in the pack a little while longer before he became unwelcome at the sleeping den. Towards the end of the month, he departed for home, accompanied by Ryov, Bikub and Soby, who were all tired of being attacked by Nean. They returned to the Westside Gangsters and stayed in their birth pack for two weeks before leaving to rove again. This time, instead of going west, they went south. Outlaws As the four males made their way south, they ran into two evicted Hunters females named Bootsie and Little Met, who was less than a year old. Since the death of Keeper, the new dominate female of the pack, Kim, had been attacking the pair repeadidly and finally drove them out. Despite having tried to rejoin their family, Kim had chased them out multiple times and they were not welcome at home anymore. The two half sisters welcomed the company of the four males. The six individuals stayed together and were soon listed as a new SVCTR pack called the Outlaws. As the oldest female by more than two years, Bootsie easily established herself as the dominate female. The males then began to compete for dominance. However, still injured after the fighting in the Tristar, the compaign was not as feirce and after several days of sparring and occasional fights, Zeitn emerged as the rightful dominate male beside Bootsie. He was not challenged again. By March, Bootsie was pregnant with their first litter and on April 29, 2012, she gave birth to his first litter. There were four kits named Buford, Bocephus, Wayne and Jessie. Little Met, who was also pregnant by one of the other males, gave birth later on to her own litter of two kits. Category:Westside Gangsters Individuals Category:Dominate Males Category:Outlaws Individuals